l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Akodo family
The Akodo family was founded by Akodo himself. They are known throughout the empire as the finest and most valiant warriors. Histoically, the Akodo have led the Lion Clan, with only three exceptions throughout all of history (one of which is claimed to be falsified by the Ikoma) until the Scorpion Coup. Since the Coup and the disbanding of the Akodo, there has not been an Akodo Champion, nor have any of the other families been able to establish a clear line of succession for Championship. History and the Akodo The Akodo version of history tends to take the form of a dry, highly detailed rendition of battles, and accounts of legendary heroes, from whom the family line is decended. The Akodo feel that each of their actions is watched by a past Akodo, and each of their decisions is considered as if all the families daimyos, back to Akodo himself, are watching. Although the Ikoma family records history, there is not a single Akodo who is incapable of tracing his lineage back to the founder of the Clan, Akodo - although reciting this ancestory may take many hours. Each Akodo must recite his lineage back to the original Akodo on the day of his gempukku. Not only does this honor the men and woman of the young samurai's line, but it also reminds the samurai: "I am part of your family, a piece of the family's blood. I am your brother". (WoLion page 23) The Akodo Structure The structure of the Akodo family is extremely clear-cut, and each Akodo knows his place in it. A visiting Dragon Clan smaurai said that "The Akodo know how to turn 'I' into 'We', and that is why they are strong". The family focuses on the whole, not the individual. The Akodo's greater strength comes from each man considering themselves a soldier - part of a bigger group, and leads to the Akodo family motto: "Duty, Honor, Leadership", which also defines the three qualities with the greatest value among them. While the Matsu family's histories are filled with heroes who single-handedly win the day, the Akodo hero is the man who sacrifices himself or his honor for a greater whole - be it the legion, the family or the empire. To the daimyo of the family, the position is not to increase his own glory, but to further the glory of his Clan. (WoLion page 23) Preparation for War Leadership is the most essential element of any given battle, and the Akodo know this. Without a leader, the army cannot win -- they will flee and be defeated. More important, however, is strong and competent leadership. A well-trained leader can direct and motivate his army and will instill a great sense of purpose in them during combat and peace. This is the Akodo's premise, and they live and die by it. In the Akodo house, a man is reminded each day by sight, sound, and instinct that he is a member of a fighting force. Formations march past, and the yard is full of men training. An Akodo who is raised to command a unit takes his role very seriously, as he knows that he is responsible for each action his unit takes. Successful units come about as the result of planning, preperation, and cohesion. A divided unit can be defeated, but if a unit follows one man, they cannot be beaten. To an Akodo, this is a truth. It is undebatable and cannot be argued. It simply is, and they have had the years to prove it. Strength in numbers is not enough - unified number is the font of victory. (WoLion pages 23 & 24) Loss of the Akodo The Akodo were disbanded following the Scorpion Coup. Return of the Akodo After the battle at Oblivion's Gate the Akodo name was given to the Lying Darkness by Hitomi and Hida Yakamo. Akodo Daimyo Though the Akodo are the family descended from the founding Kami of the Lion Clan, they have not always been the Clan Champions. For a decade, the Akodo family was disbanded by the decree of Hantei XXXIX for the deeds of Akodo Toturi during the Scorpion Coup. The name remained unused until the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, when Lady Moon named the Lying Darkness "Akodo". The now-Emperor Toturi I re-formed the family to incorporate all the former ninja who had been named and to reunite the remnants of the scattered family. Toturi declared his old friend, Akodo Ginawa to be the family daimyo. References Way of the Lion pages 22 - 25 Category:Lion Clan Leaders Category:Lion Clan Families Daimyo Akodo